


You taking a selfie?

by 42starsintheuniverse



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Intense fluff, M/M, Snow, dan being whiny and pouty, dan tries really hard to be stoic but he is a fuzzball on the inside, i tried to think what would make me roll around on the floor with fluffiness and this is it, phil taking selfies, phil teasing dan about his hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42starsintheuniverse/pseuds/42starsintheuniverse
Summary: Based off dan and phil being idiotic men in the snow, (and that disgusting video of them throwing snowballs, how dare they assault us with that)This is set around when dan did the Living my truth vid BUT it doesn’t really have any importance rather than just establishing when this is taking place.Also at some point while, before or after reading this I suggest going to twitter or Instagram and just watching the video of dan throwing snow at phil. Do it. Just do it.





	You taking a selfie?

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo new fic!  
> I’ve been writing this for a while I just wasn’t happy with the ending, but I decided if I didn’t stop now I would never post it so here we go, hope you enjoy :)

It was cold for late February, too cold if you asked Dan.

  
He would have been totally content curling up with a philosophy book, or watching drag race or perhaps he’d get around to starting queer eye.  
But nooooo, it was snowing in London and he lived with the silliest, most excitable 31 year old man, who insisted from under his fringe that ‘ _It’s snowing Dan, we can’t not go out!_ ’

So that’s how Dan ended up standing here in the biting cold while _literal frozen water_ fell from the sky, watching as Phil took what felt like a thousand selfies in the snow.

And yes _maybe_ he could have been taking aesthetic selfies as well, but Phil had dragged him out of his cave only to not spend time with him! Who does that?!

Dan hadn’t even realised he’d scooped up some snow and was aggressively squeezing it into a ball as he sulked.

He glanced down at the bright white snow ball. Then up to Phil peacefully taking pictures. Then down at the ball again. It was childish. It was stupid. But come on, it was so damn _tempting_.  
Too tempting.

Dan pulled out his phone, opened the camera and thought for a second.

 _A slo mo vid would be best._ He mused, readying himself.

He squeezed the ball again, to make sure it was solid enough to throw.  
He checked the camera, and glanced to Phil, (who was still wrapped up in the world of flattering front camera) everything was in position, so he hit record.

“Taking a selfie?” He asked simultaneously throwing the ball of ice, and putting on slow mo.

“Woah!” Phil yelped, flinching away from the snow which had already started to make it’s way down the back of his neck, and melt into tiny freezing rivers down his face.

Dan chuckled loudly at Phil’s disheveled appearance, failing to notice the way Phil lent down and scooped a handful of snow from the ground.

He didn’t even form it into a ball, just threw a line of snow straight at Dan catching him across the chest.  
Dan stared down at the snow momentarily absorbed by the way it clung to his coat, so he didn’t see what was coming.

_Wumph_

Their clothed bodies made a dull noise as they collided, and Dan had that primal terror of falling backwards, until Phil’s arms wrapped around the back of his head protecting it, just as they hit the ground. The breath was knocked out of Dan, and for a second it felt as if every body process ceased. And then everything started up again. Phil lent down beside Dan and stuffed snow into the crevices in Dan’s neck, seeping through his back and down to his armpits.

  
“ _Phil_!” Dash shrieked as the other continued to throw snow over him, but now he could hear the laughter from the other, clearly enjoying torturing Dan.

  
Dan’s high pitched yelps slowly transformed into startled laughter, _fuck_ , he couldn’t control his body when it laughed, it was just something that happened for gods sake! He wished he didn’t enjoy it. Dan really fucking enjoyed it. Phil and him wrestling in the snow was some serious fun, and currently the fun in Dan’s life was a little, well, MIA, you could say. As fun as it was however, this was a snow battle, so naturally Dan wasn’t going down, or rather wasn’t going to stay down, without a fight.

  
Dan’s first response to Phil’s actions was to try and stand up. Obviously being 6 foot 3 and having orthostatic hypertension didn’t lend itself too kindly to being knocked to the ground and assaulted with frozen tap juice, as Dan simply found himself half way to a sitting position and then mysteriously his back was to the ground again. That could have something to do with the dark haired pale figure, that had taken up residence on his stomach though.

“Phil” Dan groaned in annoyance

“What?” The other asked, looking cheekily down at Dan.

Phil lend forward so he was hovering above Dan, “Is something the matter?” Phil asked innocently.

Dan sighed accepting that Phil just would not budge and that he would be destined to get frostbite via his ass and then have an awkward time explaining to the doctor his butt got frost bit, and then he’d be carted off to get a horrible surgical procedure and then he’d be in the news as:  **Dan Howell, the first celebrity with a non fatal ass removal.**

“Dan,”  
“Dan, hello you there? I didn’t actually hit your head on the ground cause that would be awkward.”

“ _Awkward_? Me hitting my head on the ground would be _awkward_?! Not like, a cause of death or anything! Would you be like, _my best mate got a brain injury, yeah he just had an awkwardly close encounter with a fatally icy floor, but no worries the worst part was how he embarrassed himself._ ” Dan exclaimed, snapping back to reality.

“I mean, that is usually your top concern... remember-” Phil began to point out,

“Yes, whatever it is I remember it and probably don’t want to talk about it, because talking about my embarrassing moments would mean I’ll die of hypothermia before we’ve finished half, and besides, awkwardness is my top priority when my head _isn’t_ at risk of permanent damage, so can you please let me up I’m freezing Phil!”

At some point during Dan’s word river Phil had slid back down Dan a bit and had lent forward resting his elbows near Dans armpits. Their faces were close enough together that the mist their breathing made swirled together.

“Can’t we just keep lying here?” Phil asked, peacefully stroking through Dan’s snow soaked hair.

“No! It’s fucking cold Phil!”

“Ugh, okay fine. I’ll get up.”

Phil pouted as he got to his feet and held out a hand for Dan who accepted the offer of support. What he didn’t accept, was Phil tugging him the second he was upright when he still hadn’t gotten his balance back, which caused him to fall right into the trap. The trap of Phils arms, that is.  
Flushing and spluttering, because he was an incompetent fool, Dan attempted to wriggle out of Phil’s arms. As soon as he heard Phils rumbling chuckle Dan knew he was dead.

“What,” he said flatly, “What did you do.” Dan asked from where his head was buried in Phils chest

“Oh nothing, except for maybe taking a photo with you curled into my chest with my arm around you and you blushing furiously.”

“WHAT?!” Dan yelps head snapping up to look at Phil who was smirking. A second later Dan registered a shutter click going off “Got it!!” Phil crowed.  
Phil brought the arm holding the phone to his face and tilted the screen to Dan,

“Awwww look how red you are.” Phil teases

“Fuck you!” Dan retaliates.

Bending towards the ground he wriggles desperately attempting to escape Phil’s embrace, but Phil’s got both arms free, now he’s slipped his phone back into his pocket. Dan manages to actually get free for a second before he’s firmly yanked back into Phil’s arms, his back pressing against Phil’s front.

“Not gonna get away from me that easy Danny, I wanna see your cute face be all blushy for at least the rest of the day.” Phil says beginning to drag Dan towards the sliding door.

Dan stops resisting and lets his limb body be directed by Phil. Dan brings his hands up to his boiling hot cheeks, and sighs in acceptance, after all Phil usually gets what he wants in regards to Dan. No matter how much he hates he loves the guy.

 

They’re in the bathroom and Dan is aggressively towel drying his hair while somehow still managing to grill Phil. “Do you know how cold it is?!” Dan admonished.

“Yes I do, because you started it by throwing snow at me!” Phil retorted grinning at Dan.

Dan stops attempting to dry his hair, and pouts before grumbling back, “only because you insisted we went outside just to abandon me to take cute snow selfies!”

“It’s not my fault I’m cute.” Phil says his eyes twinkling, and his tongue slips out between his teeth as he giggles.

Dan humphs and drops his aching arms to his side to glare at Phil, and Phil grins at him stepping closer and messing up his hair. Dan glared from under the messy strands courtesy of Phil, the other always teased Dan relentlessly about how much of a rat nest it looked like when he towel dried it.

Dan did his absolute best to stay angry... but Phil was looking fondly up at him and twirling strands of hair between his fingers. And Dan just...couldn’t. stop. himself. smiling. Dammit!

Phil pulled Dan’s head forward to snuffle warmly into Dan’s floofy hair.

Dan scrabbled at Phils arms and back, he hadn’t even noticed the way Phil had managed to back him so he was touching the bathroom sink. He was cornered.

“Ph- _illlll_. Let me gooo.” Dan whined, looking up to meet his gaze.

Phil chuckled, nosing at Dans jawline, brought his mouth up to Dan’s ear.

“Let you go?” Phil questioned “hmmmm... I don’t think so.” He chuckled before moving like lightning, pulling his head out from Dan’s neck he began to press tiny kisses all over Dan’s face. Dan held strong for a good two seconds before he was giggling, shying away and attempting to wriggle free, but Phil had him this time. With Phil’s legs bracketing him on both sides and the counter behind him, there was no escape from the ticklish butterfly kisses Phil relentlessly pressed into Dan’s skin.

 

Later, when they were curled up on the sofa under a mountain of blankets Dan considered the fact that he had only just started to get the feeling back in his fingers. However when Phil shifted slightly and pressed a kiss into Dan’s curls he grudgingly agreed that _yes_ , he was warm on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please note that life does stuff so I do not have any kind of posting schedule and also there is always a possibility of infrequent uploads. 
> 
> If you’d like to chat to me I recently switch tumblr accounts because I literally locked myself out of my old one (rip) so my old tumblr was 42starsintheuniverse, now you can find me at https://introverteddanandphil.tumblr.com  
> Come and chat i am very lonely 
> 
> anyone who sees anything I make and enjoys it deserves a gold star, so here’s a gold star  
> *G O L D S T A R I N T E N S I F I E S*


End file.
